Strontium ranelate, represented by formula (I):
or the distrontium salt of 5-[bis(carboxymethyl)amino]-3-carboxymethyl-4-cyano-2-thiophenecarboxylic acid, and its hydrates have very valuable pharmacological and therapeutic properties, especially pronounced anti-osteoporotic properties, making these compounds useful in the treatment and prevention of bone diseases.
Strontium ranelate and its hydrates also have properties making them useful in the treatment and prevention of arthrosis.